Big Time Secrets Vampire and Hunter Edition
by CK15
Summary: Kendall and James are Vampires and Logan and Carlos are vampire hunters. They have kept their secrets well hidden from each other for years. What happens when they accidentally come across each others' secrets? Will their friendship survive?
1. Prologue

The moonlight shone brightly on the luscious green grass that laced the Palm Woods Park. An owl could be heard hooting in the distance and the streets were abandoned as far as the eye could see. It seemed to be quite peaceful. Quite safe. Or was it all just an illusion…

A few blocks down the street, a man was walking down an alleyway, the shortcut he used after he went to the pub almost every Saturday night. His clothes were torn and his hair was in a mess, easily explained because of the fight he got into with the tall buffy fella for winning at darts. He stumbled on the gravel from the effects of drinking. The alcohol was pungent on his breath. It seemed like any other night. But, as you can expect… It wasn't.

The first thing he saw was two teenage boys, probably around seventeen or eighteen. One had sandy blonde hair; the other had a bob of brunette hair. He swore he had seen their faces somewhere before. But where?

"Hey sir," the blonde haired said, "are you alright? I saw you nearly fell."

"I'm fine boys. Just was at the pub. Don't mind me."

"That's good to know." The brunette said before glancing over at his friend, "'Cause I'm kinda hungry…"

"So am I James. So am I…" The man thought the two boys would go away and leave him in peace, but in his gut he knew something wasn't right. Especially when instead of moving away, the two boys moved closer, liking their lips.

"The hunger's getting to me. My throat's burning and we haven't gone hunting in over a week!" The brunette one, James said.

"It's not my fault!" The other one replied.

"Kendall!" James complained, "I wanna go to bed! Can't we get this over with already?"

"Ok fine!" he replied, grumbling. Kendall, the blonde one sighed and stared at the man sympathetically, knowing what was to come. That man's breathing grew heavy. Hunger? Burning? What was going on? Suddenly, realisation hit him and he instantly knew who the two boys were. Half of Big Time Rush.

"You're from Big Time Rush!" He said in astonishment.

Kendall laughed, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Oh my daughter is a big fan of your music."

"That's nice." James smiled, "Such a pity though…"

"What's a pity?" the man asked, now slightly scared, due to the two boys cornering him in the alley.

"Well, let's just say…" James smirked, a glint of something foreign in his eye, "Try not to scream." First he felt a sharp pain on either side of his neck, then he felt light headed and everything in the world faded to black, his body now motionless on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS :)**

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated but Uni had been so stressful that I hadn't had time to do a plan or write any of my stories! But now it's the summer so I should be able to update more often. Hopefully, I can get a new chapter up every two weeks, cause I know exactly where this story is now going. I will be focusing on this story the most...  
**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Much love :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Kendall looked at the body on the ground, drained of its life's blood…literally. He really hated being a vampire. Especially when it involved having to kill other people in order to survive. He knew James didn't like it either. The burning throat due to hunger. The hunger for blood. Now it was gone and, as usual, replaced with immense guilt. Another person was dead because of them. Kendall sighed and stooped down to get a better look at the body. "Now what do we do?"

James patted Kendall on the shoulder, "What we usually do I guess. Dispose of the body."

Kendall sighed and grabbed the body off the ground. "Let's go." He stated, before heading off behind James in search of an appropriate spot.

The next morning, the four boys woke up promptly at 7:30, as usual. Kendall's mother was making pancakes and Katie was watching the stock market on the television, hoping she could find some way in which she could make a tonne of money.

"Morning mum!" Kendall greeted as he walked into the kitchen with his long-sleeved grey shirt and striped pyjama bottoms.

"Morning sweetie. Have a good sleep?" She asked as she flipped over a pancake.

Kendall shrugged, "It was alright I guess."

At that moment, the three other members of Big Time Rush walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching out their muscles in the wake of a new day. "Morning Mrs Knight!" They greeted in unison, as they sat down in their allocated seats.

"Morning boys." She replied, whilst she flipped over another pancake before placing it on the tray which already had a numerous amount of them.

"Anything planned for today?"

"Gustavo gave us the day off!" Carlos replied, taking his helmet from the bench and putting it on his head.

"So we'll probably chill by the pool." James continued.

Logan butted in before anyone else could speak another word, "Count me out. Carlos managed to convince me to hit the gym with him today." Carlos was nodding along enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I somehow managed to make him fold…"

"Yeah. YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHEMISTRY SET!" The other boys laughed as Logan pouted before they all dug into their delicious breakfast.

"So, what are you planning sweetie?" Mama Knight asked her son, who had previously been staring out into the distance, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmm what?" he said, as he snapped back into reality.

"What are you going to do today?"

Kendall stayed silent for a few moments in contemplation before finally coming to a decision and answering her question. "I'm going to chill out here I think. Watch some T.V."

"Well, don't worry about your sister and I getting in your way. Katie wants to go to Disneyland."

Logan raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Isn't Disneyland in Florida?"

Katie got up from the orange couch to place some pancakes onto a plate and drench them with maple syrup. "Yeah, but I've kinda always wanted to go. Don't question it." The other boys just shrugged, not wanting to say anything to get onto her bad side.

"Anyway, we'll be away for a few days and I've got enough food in the fridge to last you for a week but…"

"Don't worry mum," Kendall interjected, "we'll be fine. We can last a few days on our own. It's not like anything major is going to happen anyway."

Mama Knight sighed in relief and having decided that no more food was needed for the teens, went back to her room to finish packing. Katie followed quickly behind her, leaving the four boys alone in the kitchen.

They ate quietly, every now and again talking about material things like girlfriends and the Jennifers. After about ten minutes of this, they finished eating and piled all the dishes in the sink, leaving the blonde teen to clean up while they all got ready for their respective activities.

Kendall rolled up his sleeves and sighed. No matter how much he tried to block it out of his mind, his brain would deceive him, making him remember last night's kill. Every time he saw a mental picture of that middle aged man, as pale as a ghost and lifeless on the ground, he couldn't help but flinch and that pang of guilt would hit him gain with full force. His stomach churned at the thought of it being all his fault. And it was. Now, another human was dead because of him. At that moment, James walked into the room dressed in his swim gear, black swimming trunks and a green tank top that clung tightly to his chest. Kendall looked at him with guilt lacing his emerald green eyes and James could instantly tell that the blonde was replaying the scene over and over again in his head. James walked over to him and gave his best friend a bear hug.

"I know. I know. I think about it too. But it's not like we have a choice Kendall… If we don't do it, we'll die." The brunette looked down at the blonde whose eyes were full of pain. James lifted Kendall's chin so they were face to face. "Hey Ken, we're in this together remember?"

Kendall gave a half-hearted smile feeling a little better; after all, James was going through the same emotions as he was. It just ended up that James was better at hiding his emotions than he was. James gave Kendall a reassuring smile and chucked the towel he was holding onto his shoulder. "If you need me, you know where I am." He stated with one last look at his friend before walking out of apartment 2J.

Kendall stood still for a moment to regain his composure. After all, Logan ad Carlos didn't know their secret. And quite honestly, he didn't want them to know. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, releasing some of the tension that had built up in his body.

He turned back to finish the dishes as Carlos and Logan walked out of their shared bedroom. "We'll see you this afternoon!" Carlos said gleefully as they walked to the apartment door.

"See you guys!" Kendall called after them as they shut the door behind them. Now the apartment was relatively quiet, except for the occasional whine or groan from Katie and Kendall was relatively happy about that. It gave him a chance to think about everything that had happened since he went on that holiday with his family in the summer of the previous year. The summer that changed everything.

"Ok then," Mrs Knight sighed heavily placing the last few bags down on the polished timber floor, "that's everything packed."

Katie jumped up and down in excitement before running to her older brother and tackling him with a warm hug. "See you soon big brother."

Kendall smiled at his little sister, sometimes, like right then, you could tell how innocent she really was. "Have fun baby sister. And get me something ok?"

Katie rolled her eyes as she got off him, "Of course!" She rushed back to her mother and grabbed some suitcases before bolting out the door.

"Where are the guys?" His mum asked, as she lifted the last bag onto her shoulder.

"They've already left." Kendall got up from where he was now sitting and gave his mother a hug. "Love you mum."  
"Love you too sweetheart." She replied as she walked out the door, Kendall following behind her.

"Have a safe trip." He stated as she waved her final goodbye before walking off in search of her daughter. Kendall shut the door behind him, happy to finally get the peace and quiet that he had so desperately needed. He needed to think. About everything. And also figure out a way to quench the thirst without killing anyone in the process. He needed answers. There had to be a clue somewhere. After all, she never killed anyone. She still drank blood and she still survived. He needed to think back to the very beginning. To where it all began.

It had all started last year in June when his mother wanted to go on a holiday to Canada, and Katie, being Katie, got overly excited at the mere thought of it. Kendall wasn't really in the mood to go on holiday, but when he saw the place they'd be staying at, he instantly changed his mind. Sure it was a B&B, but in all honesty, it should have been called a mansion. It was the most beautiful house he had ever seen and then he couldn't wait to pack his bags and go.

Now he wished he never did.

They arrived at the Bed & Breakfast two weeks later and couldn't help but stare in awe as they entered the tall iron gates. The taxi which they were currently in drove down the long gravel path, which was lined with trees on either side. They then came to a clearing and their respite came into view. It looked even better in real life than it had on the internet and Kendall couldn't help but press his face against the glass window so he could get a better view.

The crème painted stones of the house were a visible contrast to the crystal blue sky and long green, leafy lines were growing up along the walls, making it look like it should belong in the English countryside and not in the middle of Canada.

The taxi pulled up to the front door and his mum paid the driver. The two kids got out of the car quickly and grabbed their luggage from the boot. Their mother thanked the taxi driver once again before he drove off, creating a dirt cloud in his wake.

The Knights walked through the front doors and walked into the room marked as 'Reception'. Mrs Knight rang the bell whilst Kendall and Kate sat in the chairs in the room waiting patiently, although secretly excited about what would be held in store for them. Mrs Knight finished filing out the paperwork and was handed three sets of keys, one for each of them. They slowly made their way up to their room, staring at the beautiful building which they were now in. The marble floor, the grand staircase.

After some time searching, they found their room number and unlocked the door to find the most amazing room they could have ever imagined. It had a master bedroom, a kitchen, laundry, dining room and another bedroom with two beds, which Kendall would have to share with Katie. It should have been a house within itself. It was truly amazing.

They quickly unpacked their bags and changed into their pyjamas, the long trip finally catching up with them, before falling into a sound sleep.

The holiday seemed to go like that for a while, the Knights exploring their surroundings and the local towns nearby. They also did some hiking, Kendall quickly becoming opposed to it. The amount of effort and walking which had to do in the process, Let alone the amount of energy that was exerted. He had become both physically and emotionally exhausted from the past week's events and he was glad when he finally had some time to himself so he could do his own investigating.

His eyes slowly opened as a flash of light hit his face and he begrudgingly sat up in his bed, stretching out his arms and letting out a massive yawn. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 11:06am. He flopped his feet onto the side of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower. The room was quiet, signalling to Kendall that his mum and Katie had already left the room on their 'Girl's Day'. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. After he stripped down, he hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting the water was through his hair and down his body. He got out of the shower ten minutes later and walked back to his bedroom before putting on a pair of black boxers. He then rummaged through his suitcase to find a white V-neck, red and white checkered shirt and black skinny jeans. He fixed up his blonde locks before nodding in approval at himself and walking to the door. He did up his red converse and walked out of their room, locking the door behind him. He started to walk away and realised he forgot his wallet and phone which were still on his bedside table. He sighed heavily, the annoyance clearly evident in his voice. He rushed back in and grabbed them both and then finally, after checking he definitely had everything this time, he locked the door to his B&B apartment-like room. Kendall turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. At the door of the room opposite him stood the most gorgeous girl that Kendall had ever seen. Her blonde hair hung in waves and framed her face perfectly, her chocolate brown eyes so warm that he felt like he could melt. She smiled at him when she saw him staring and chuckled before she spoke up, causing him to snap back into reality.

"Hi." She said, a warm smile playing on her lips, which Kendall couldn't help but smile back at.

"H-Hi." He stammered, mentally scolding himself for his stupidity. "Are you here for a holiday?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Mum and I thought it would be nice to take a break from everything. She sighed, her mind obviously elsewhere before the smile returned to her face. "What about you? You on holiday?"

Kendall shrugged, "Yeah, I'm here with my mum and younger sister. They wanted a holiday."

She laughed, "And I'm guessing you didn't really want to go…"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, but I can't really complain…" They both stood in silence or a few moments, each awaiting the other to say something. Finally, Kendall gathered up the courage to speak, "Well, I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

She smiled and Kendall could see the twinkle of his eyes, conveying her excitement, although she covered it well. "I would love to."

They walked down the stairs and out into the bright sunshine. They sky was crystal clear and there was a slightly cool breeze which seemed to compensate for the heat of the sun perfectly.

"Oh my gosh!" he heard the girl beside him say; "I totally forgot to ask you what your name is!"

Kendall laughed and couldn't help but smile at her horrified expression. It was actually kind of cute. "I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." He extended his hand towards her and she gladly took it, giving him a warm handshake.

Her eyes lit up and the smile that had become now firmly imprinted on his mind was now plastered on her face. "I'm Jo." She said. "Jo Taylor."


	3. Chapter 2

**HEYY HEYY! :D**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! I can't thank you enough :) Please Review and fave!  
I'm so glad that you guys enjoy it and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter. I'll thank you all in the next chapter!  
**

**I'll still be covering some background for the next few chapters of this story... but until then...  
**

**ENJOY :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

He shivered at the mere thought of her. Jo Taylor. The girl that changed his life forever. He could still remember every moment that they spent together as if it was only yesterday. The memories were so crystal clear in his brain, that he would be able to recite every minute detail of the surroundings, the way she breathed and laughed; the butterflies that had run rampage in the pit of his stomach.

When he was firstly turned, he was told that the week before he was bitten would be the clearest of his memories. Not that he was complaining. Honestly, he felt that his time with Jo was the most fun he had had with a girl in a very long time. Any of his previous girlfriends were nothing in comparison to her.

So it wasn't surprising for him to remember that a week after they met, they became, to put it lightly, intimate with each other. It was to Kendall, one of the best experiences of his life. He can still remember the smoothness of her skin under his hands, the way her mouth moved against his, the way her lips felt, the noises that slipped from her mouth. It was such a stimulating memory, still managing to have an effect on him. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks before looking around apartment 2J. It had been a couple of hours since everyone had left and he knew it would be a few hours before any of the guys would come back. He got up from the orange couch and went to the stainless steel fridge to grab a juice box. He took the straw out of the plastic and stuck it in the can, before sucking out the juicy goodness. He went back to the couch and turned on the TV. It was a movie with a man and a woman in bed, just talking. He flicked through the channels, the image bringing back memories, and finding that nothing remotely interesting was on, he turned it back off.

His brain was again flooded with thoughts of Jo and what had happened after that night.

They were lying underneath the covers just staring into each other's eyes. It was a somewhat romantic moment as he remembers and he remembers the flicker of guilt and sadness in her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and tucked a strand of her gorgeous blonde hair back behind her ear. It was a somewhat comforting gesture he made, trying to show her how much he cared, even though they had only been together for such a short amount of time.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern and worry clearly evident in his voice. She shook her head in a way to reassure him that she was fine even though it seemed like she was more trying to reassure herself. "I know you're lying to me, so can you please just tell me what's wrong."

Jo took in a deep breath and sat up, obviously trying to gain some kind of courage that Kendall didn't understand why she needed. "Kendall," she began, her voice laced with sadness and love, "I know we've only known each other for a week and this relationship is going super-fast but I feel like…"

Kendall sat up as well and stroked her back in an effort to calm her, "Feel like what?"

Jo sighed and turned to face him, her brown eyes locking contact with his green. "I feel like…" she nervously began, "that although we've been together for such a short time, I can't live without you."

To say that what she said had shocked him would surely be an understatement. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open, unable to close it. He stayed like that for a while and seeing the fear rise in her eyes and face, he instantly snapped himself back into reality. She was muttering words of apology and telling him she was stupid, her words become inaudible and Kendall interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, hey Jo." he said, "It's ok. I was just a little shocked that's all. You're an amazing girl and this week has been the best week of my entire life. What I feel for you, I've never felt or another girl before. I love you. I do. And honestly, thinking about it…" he paused for a breath, with Jo studying him intently, "I honestly can't imagine my life now without you in it…" He gave her a reassuring smile and he could see the relief pouring through her face. "So you ok?"

Jo smiled brightly back at him, causing the butterflies at the bottom of his stomach to wake up. "Yep. I'm great." She lay back down on the bed and glanced up at the ceiling, "It's just that if we're going to be together… I have to tell you something."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in confusion. Surely it couldn't be bad… right?

She glanced back at him, then went to stare in the opposite direction, clearly finding it difficult to say whatever she was about to say. She gulped loudly from the nerves and spoke up the three words he never expected in a million years to hear and that for a moment, he found it too difficult to believe. "I'm a vampire."

He started to laugh hysterically and fell back on the bed holding his stomach. "A vampire? Seriously? That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He continued laughing when she turned her head to face him, but stopped when she saw the blood red colour of her eyes. He gulped loudly, the silence in the room telling him it was no joke. "Your eyes are r...r...rrred!" he stuttered, clearly scared as he tried to back away from her. She smiled and nodded, clearly showing her pearly white teeth and fangs.

"I told you, I'm a vampire." Jo stated, moving closer to Kendall's scared form. "Don't worry Kendall. I'm not going to hurt you. But if we're going to be together you have to trust me."

"B…bb...but what if I d...don't wanna be with a vampire?"

"You do. You want to be with me or you would have run away by now." She scooted closer to him and placed her head gently on his shoulder. He tried to steady his breathing and calm down. _'If she was going to hurt you, she would have done it by now…' _His subconscious reasoned with him and he had to admit that it was true. So he calmed himself down by taking deep breaths and looking at the seemingly delicate form that was resting on his shoulder. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke again and finally Kendall broke the silence. "I trust you." She got up from his side and stared at him.

"Really?"

He turned to face her and gave her a genuine smile, "Really."

"Ok well… I have to turn you."

That definitely shocked him more than he expected. "Turn me? As in make me a vampire?"

She nodded, "Yep. It's not that different to a normal human life, it's just that you need to drink blood in order not to die. You can live forever."

"What about sleeping? Do vampires sleep? Do they glow? I don't wanna be like a twilight vampire!"

Jo shook her head and laughed, her mouth open showing her fangs in providence, they were definitely sharp. "No it's nothing like twilight. I honestly hate it. It gives people the wrong impression of vampires although I did take an idea from the book… I drink animal blood instead of human blood. Works just as well."

Kendall sighed and nodded his head. He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this. Letting her change him. But he hoped that they would be together for a long time so, he knew he had to take a risk. He took a deep breath and whispered closing his eyes tightly shut, "Just try to make it hurt as little as possible."

"I'll try." It was the last thing he heard before he felt soft kisses on his neck and suddenly a sharp pain that lasted a few seconds before he felt himself becoming light headed and he fainted.

Kendall woke up that next morning feeling light headed. He looked around the room, not remembering much of what happened the night before, due to a fog in his brain. He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, almost dying of a heart attack as a result. His eyes were red. Blood red. And suddenly all the memories rushed back and he realised it wasn't a dream. It was real.

He was a vampire.

"You need to feed."

Kendall turned around to face Jo who was looking at him from the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "Go get changed and I'll teach you how to hunt."

So that's what he did and he was thankful to Jo. The next week she spent everyday teaching him how to control himself, how to hunt, everything he would need to know for when he went back to his normal life. It wasn't long before he had to go back to the Palm Woods and his pop star life, leaving Jo behind.

"I'm going to miss you." He said as he hugged her, never wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you more. I promise I'll see you soon." She said, giving him a genuine smile before giving him a peck on the lips and walking back inside the B&B. He sighed, taking one last look at the place before he got into the taxi and began the journey home.

It had been easy at first to adjust his vampire self to being back in the Palm Woods. Mainly because they guys were in Minnesota for another week. He mostly spent his time around the apartment or by the pool, occasionally speaking to people who walked by or came up to him. He seemed under control. Well, until the guys got back.

It was a Sunday afternoon and the three boys collapsed into the apartment from exhaustion. Kendall, having heard the wreckage came out from his room to see his best friends on the wooden floor with their suitcases all around them. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them until one of them spoke up.

"Kendall," it was Logan who spoke, "Can you stop laughing and HELP US UP!" Kendall rolled his eyes and gave them his hand, helping them up one at a time and giving them a brotherly hug.

"How was Minnesota?" He asked eager to know how their holiday was.

"It was great! So nice to see my family again!" Carlos replied enthusiastically, as usual, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" James asked his blonde friend. "How was Canada?"

"Amazing! It was so good! And I met a lovely girl there too."

"OOOOH! What's her name? What's she look like? Tell!"

He laughed at his friend's childishness but answered all their questions and they talked and caught up for the rest of the night.

It was finally night time and the boys all went to their respective bedrooms. Kendall went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cool water. He was beginning to feel the familiar burn in his throat, and it had only got worse when they had returned to the apartment. Now it was excruciating. He knew he needed to feed and soon. He saw his eyes begin to dilate and turn the familiar blood red of his vampire self. He quickly changed into his slacks and got out of the bathroom and into his bed, knowing tomorrow he would have to hunt.

He tried to get himself to sleep but the burning in his throat made it seem almost impossible. He thrashed about in the bed trying to find a comfortable position in which to sleep, but failed. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed quietly, hoping that he'll slowly manage to get to sleep. He felt a dip in the bed beside him and turned in its direction to see James sitting there.

"You ok?" Kendall just nodded, keeping his eyes shut, hoping that James wouldn't notice their colour. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said, but groaned after a few seconds. James after that didn't believe him. He grabbed Kendall and gave him a hug in the hope that it would comfort Kendall from whatever problems he was experiencing. Little did he know, it only made things worse. Kendall could hear the pulsing of James' veins and could taste the blood in his mouth. The burning in his throat became unbearable and he acted on instinct and bit into James' neck. The tall brunette yelped in pain before he fainted, Kendall sucking the blood out of his friend. He let go his friend, who fell onto his bed, paler than he was before.

It took a few moments for Kendall to fully understand what had just happened. When he realised he had just drank his friend's blood he shrunk back in horror. His friend was close to lifeless on his bed and it was all his fault. If he didn't do something soon, he knew he'd be dead.

"Shit!" Kendall cried as he rushed over to his friend's lifeless body. "What do I do? What do I do?!" He glanced around, hoping to God that there was some way he could save his best friend's life. He did the first thing that came to his head, biting into his wrist and holding it in front of James' mouth, making him swallow Kendall's blood an then he snapped his neck.

Once he finished, he laid James' body back onto his own bed whilst Kendall sat on his, unable to sleep in fear of his best friend's death. Eventually though, he gave into his drowsiness and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew, he was awoken by a shriek coming from the bathroom. Kendall's eyes shot open and looked to James' bed to find it unoccupied. He got up and rubbed his eyes before rushing to the bathroom to come face to face with the tall brunette looking at his expression in the mirror. He turned to Kendall and scrambled back in an attempt to get as far away from the blonde as possible. "Who are you? What are you? What have you done to me?!" Kendall could see the fear in James' eyes and he also noticed something he had become accustomed to. They were blood red.

"James, it's me Kendall. I'm not going to hurt you."

James shook his head and backed up against the white tiled wall, "What are you?"

Kendall sighed, "I'm a vampire James. And I'm sorry."

James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the fear still evident in his eyes. "What? Why?"

Kendall snapped back into the present when the door to their apartment was opened to reveal James wearing his sunnies, with his brown hair dishevelled and his shorts clinging to his tanned legs. He smiled at Kendall and greeted him before he walked to their shared bathroom to have a shower. He regretted everyday what he did and always at the back of his mind, he saw James cowering in fear at Kendall's mere presence and his own appearance. Kendall knew he had dragged James into something he had wished he would never have to let anyone else go through, but now here he was. They were now in this together and Kendall couldn't hide the guilt and sadness in his voice when he answered James' question. He looked the brunette straight into his red irises and said the words he knew he would always regret.

"I turned you into a vampire."


	4. Chapter 3

**HEYY HEYY :D**

**I've finally done it! Sorry this took soo long! I don't know what happened! Hopefully I'll avoid a writers block from occurring for a little while longer!**

**Anyway, Thank you to everyone who has been sooo patient with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is kinda the last of the information chapters (giving you a background to the characters etc. etc.) before the real fun begins ;)**

**Anyway, this one is a little shorter than normal so please forgive me!**

**Before I sign off, I just want to thank all the people who have supported me so far!**

_**triotheomg**_

_**Smiley27**_

_**TinyElephant99**_

_**Doomedphsyx2030**_

_**djdiamond12**_

_**Samantha Maslow17**_

_**Nuria De Maslow**_

_**LoveSparkle**_

_**cutenessoverload146**_

_**TheMojoJojo95**_

_**Chey21**_

_**EverlastingRusher**_

_**Kendall's Ninja**_

_**whitewolf1992**_

_**XxPHANTOMxAVATARxX**_

_**15dragondream**_

_**arc852**_

_**pineappleperson**_

_**BTRLuver143**_

_**iwishwemake**_

_**LivingTheLifeBigTime**_

_**AnCi31**_

_**Aleswagger8**_

_**Sandycandy1**_

**So I just wanna say, before i sign off...Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**~CK15**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It was peaceful. The only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing against the concrete wall in which river wafted through the outside of the city. The area was quite old, filled with many worn out steel warehouses, the wear and tear of them even obvious to the birds who built their nests in them. It was definitely not the kind of place you would expect to see anyone hanging around, much less two teenage boys.

But there were two teens there. They had parked their red convertible on the side of the road before commencing to walk down the dusty old path that led them to the numerous warehouses that were situated there. They looked up and down at each of the warehouses as if looking for something. The slightly shorter boy, who was slightly nervous about coming to such a place, spoke up, the nerves finally getting to him.

"Logan…" he said as he glanced at a pigeon, which squawked loudly at him causing him to jump in panic, "Do you have any clue where we're going? I really don't like this place!"

"Not really… but trust me, I'll know when we get there. There are always symbols around to tell us where to go."

Carlos, not taking much relief from his friend's words just nodded his head in agreement anyway. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He had been too eager to join Logan in his secret that of course, he had to jump onto the band wagon as well. So of course naturally, he was starting to regret his decision of even following him in the first place.

You see about a year before, Logan had said that he was going to go out on a date with Camille and he would be back about 4ish so that the boys would still have time to have some chill time by the pool. He had left the apartment after about ten minutes to go down to the lobby and Carlos had not batted an eyelid. That changed however when he went down to the pool to chat to the Jennifers in the hopes of asking them out, when he saw Camille with her hair dripping wet wearing only her red polka dot bikini.

"Camille!" He had called out to her. She turned around to face him and gave him a gigantic grin.

"Hey Carlos!" She greeted him as he walked towards her. Carlos of course was totally confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Logan?"

Camille furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at this, "Uh… No. Logan and I haven't got a single date planned for this week. Why would you ask that?"

Carlos thought for a minute. Something was up. "Uh no reason… Talk to you later!" And at that he ran out of the Palm Woods. It took him 5 minutes of pure sprinting down the main street to catch a glimpse of Logan walking by himself down towards an abandoned warehouse just outside the city. _'Why would he be going there?' _Carlos thought to himself as he continued to follow him down the street in complete stealth mode. It took a few more minutes before Logan turned into the abandoned warehouse and went in through one of the side doors. Carlos followed as soon as he saw that Logan was safely inside. He finally reached the door, with his hands sweating from a mixture of nerves and perspiration. He grabbed the door handle and turned.

When he opened the door the sight caught Carlos by total surprise and he gasped in amazement. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. I was like a gym. But there were mannequins that had painted on faces and out of the corners of their mouths… vampire teeth.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he gasped as he looked around at the sight before him.

"I could ask you the same question…" he turned in the direction of the woman's voice and had a mini heart attack. Standing there all dressed in black was Camille, who was partially shocked that he was there, but her leader persona was written clearly on her face.

"Camille?" Carlos stated in shock. He looked at her up and down and his eyes widened in realisation that he was not in fact dreaming. "What are you doing here? I just saw you at the Palm Woods! You had just gotten out of the pool!"

Camille chuckled slightly but immediately went back to her serious expression, making Carlos flinch slightly under her gaze. "Yes… I was there. Now I'm here. What are you doing here?"

"I was following Logan."

Camille nodded, seeming to take that as a reasonable response to her question. He looked around once more and asked curiously, "Where are we?"

"We're at a martial arts training facility… It's secret so no one really knows about it. It's like a secret club in a way."

"Carlos?" Logan turned in the opposite direction to where Camille was currently standing to see Logan, now dressed in all black, approach him at the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"He followed you." Camille answered for him faster than he could open his mouth.

"Dude, why would you do that?"

"Well… I bumped into Camille a few minutes after you left and she said you guys weren't on a date so I thought I'd find out where you were going 'cause it must've been a secret… And I really like secrets!"

Logan and Camille glanced at each other, the look in both their eyes as if they were having a conversation in their minds. They finally looked back at Carlos as if they had reached some conclusion. "Carlos," Logan began, his eyes shining slightly as if he was a little excited about something, "How would you like to join this secret club?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I would! Of course I would! This looks so cool! I'll be like a real life ninja!"

"Well, not exactly."

The Latino furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Camille glanced at Logan for a few moments before turning her attention back to the confusion of their friend. "Well, there's a little bit more to it than we let on…"

"We're actually Vampire Hunters…"

And that was how he had found himself wondering through these abandoned warehouses with Logan. They had been working together hunting vampires for a year now and although Carlos was only a novice, he packed a fight in him. Logan had always thought that he was exceptionally brave being this early on his Carlos' training, but he guessed that if anyone was indeed going to be the brave one, it would definitely be him.

Logan finally came to a stop at the door at the front of one of the warehouses; the pungent smell of seaweed engulfed their nostrils as he took a deep breath, hoping to God that he had found the right place. He knocked on the door in the specific pattern that the vampire hunters used as a code to allow other members to enter their training premises.

*knock* *knock* *break* *break* *knockknockknock* *break* *knockknock* *knock*

After a few moments of waiting the door was opened to Camille wearing blue jeans and a striped red and white tee. She had obviously just finished her training.

"Hey guys! Come on in! I've just finished up. But there are still lots of people around so I'm sure Carlos can get someone else to teach him."

"Where are you off to?" Logan asked curiously.

"I'm having lunch with my grandma so I gotta scoot! She doesn't like anyone being late…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door behind them, waving as she turned the corner. Logan sighed and turned to Carlos.

"Ok buddy. Looks like someone else is gonna have to train you…"

Carlos looked at Logan with his eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment before he spoke, "Can't you train me? I mean wouldn't it be better for partners to train together instead of apart? I mean that way we'd get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses in a fight… which would definitely give us a stronger advantage."

Logan had to admire the dedication Carlos had put into the last year and he had to admit, that the boy was getting smarter with every fight that passed. Even though he was an advanced vampire hunter, having been training since he was around five, he knew that Carlos was probably right. They would need to become a stronger unit if they were going to take down any more vampires.

"Ok Carlitos!" He said as he walked into the training room, full of dummies and fighting equipment, "Show me what you got!"

Carlos ran towards his friend at full speed and went to kick his friend in the stomach which Logan easily dodged. He tried again and just like before, Logan easily moved away. Carlos continued to try and attack him but Logan was just too quick.

"Wha? How? Huh?" Carlos asked, puffing and gasping for air, the sweat dripping off of his face.

Logan just smiled and shook his head, "Carlos, you know all my family were professional Vampire Hunters so they started training me at an early age! More than a decade's worth of training adds up bud. It'll take a lot more than that to beat me!"

Carlos was always up for a challenge and immediately jumped to his feet, his fatigue vanishing into thin air. He was not about to lose to Logan. No Sir. This was his best friend who was going to be a doctor, who liked school more than girls, who wanted to spend a day at an all girls' school dressed like a girl just to get into a maths lecture. I mean this was LOGAN! He was not about to lose to Logan! His eyes narrowed as he stared at his opponent. Challenge Accepted. It was game on…

They continued to train together for a few hours more, feeding off each other's weaknesses and strengths. By the end of the session, Logan had managed to teach the Latino some very important skills for future kills and Carlos managed to figure out the smart boy's weaknesses, which would enable him to step in and help in a fight. All together, the two boys felt like they had had a productive day. And now, as they packed up to go home and walked to the car, all they could think about was how they couldn't wait to have a nice warm shower, stretch their legs out on the plush orange couch and watch some TV with the other boys in their safe Vampire-free apartment.


	5. Chapter 4

**HEYY GUYS :D**

**Guess Who's BACK?! ME :D**

**I can't believe it's been over a month since I last updated this! It took me ages to find the time to write it and now it's finally complete :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**This is where all the juicy stuff begins ;)**

**Love to all of you 3**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~CK15**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The next week passed by with ease, the boys enjoying their time alone in apartment 2J. They were able to stay out late and play video games until ungodly hours of the morning. It wasn't often that they got a little slice of freedom from the girls of the house, and they made sure that they had made every moment count.

It was now Tuesday, the day before Mrs Knight and Katie returned home and the boys were up at 9:00am ready for a new day. Kendall went into the kitchen, stretching and yawning in his long sleeved grey shirt and striped pyjama pants. He went through the cupboards and searched for a frypan, before going to the pantry in search of sugar, flour and eggs. He was in the mood for pancakes.

A few minutes after having finished making the batter, he began to rub the frypan with butter when he heard the door opening behind him. The blonde turned around to come face to face with the brunette he had been friends with for years.

"Morning." James greeted him, his voice still hoarse from having just woken up. He messed up his hair as he yawned and moved towards the door to pick up the newspaper, which should have already been delivered. He opened it up and snatched up the newspaper from the floor, before shutting it and moving back into the living room, planting himself on the orange couch. Kendall resumed his cooking at that moment and heard after a few minutes activity in the bedroom his two other best friends shared. Carlos bounded out of the room with his hockey helmet still firmly planted on his head, holding his favourite teddy bear, eagerly running towards where the blonde was standing.

"It smells good! What you cooking?" He peered over Kendall's shoulder and grinned broadly when he saw the stack of pancakes next to the stove, the smell wafting into his nostrils. "Ooh! PANCAKES!" He bounded off towards where James was in glee and joined him on the couch, knowing he'd have to be just a little patient, before he could dig in to the delicious breakfast.

Logan rolled his eyes at Carlos' childish behaviour, and joined Kendall in the kitchen. "Want any help?" he asked as he stood next to his friend.

"Nah, I think I'm good. But it would be great if you could start cleaning up." Logan nodded and began washing and wiping the dishes that Kendall had left in the sink. They spent another 5 minutes cooking and cleaning before it was finally time to have the delicious pancake breakfast.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company and the freedom of having the apartment to themselves. The mood amongst the four boys was cheerful and calm. That was, until the Latino spotted something that immediately caught his eye in the paper. He recognised the signs immediately. Even though he had been only a rookie, the signs were there as clear as day. The colour photograph in the paper was of a middle aged man, abnormally pale, the life drained from his eyes, and the most distinctive marks of them all, Vampire bites on either side of his neck. The word escaped his mouth before he had a chance to control himself. "Vampires."

Kendall and James' heads shot up at the mere thought that their friend had let the word slip from his lips. _He doesn't know does he? _They both were thinking in unison, the worry filling them up, but hidden well from their faces.

Logan had looked at his friend in shock. Why would he say such a thing? What could make him say that when he knew that he was specifically not to mention that word unless… Logan leaned right to get a closer look at what his friend was looking at in the paper. The signs were obvious to him the minute he saw it. It was definitely a vampire attack.

Even though it had been mere moments since Carlos had spoken, it felt like a millennia to the blonde who thought he better quickly saw something before something slipped. "Vampires? Really? Carlos have you been watching the Twilight movies again?"

Carlos pouted at his friends but kept silent. He just pointed to the image and Kendall's eyes widened slightly, only enough to alarm James that something was terribly wrong. He followed Kendall's gaze to the image in the paper and was horrified by what he saw. It was the same man. The same man as the one that they had last fed on. He could feel the panic starting to rise in Kendall and knew that he would have to do something to calm him down in the next couple of hours or his friend would probably explode. Firstly, he had to get another idea planted into Carlos' mind.

"Dude," he began, his voice teasing, but even, "You know there is no such thing as vampires, right? It's just a myth. He was probably killed by a needle or injection or something and the person made it look like a vampire attack… But there is no such thing as Vampires!"

Logan, not wanting to blow his cover and risking the others knowing that they were vampire hunters, immediately agreed with James. "He's right you know. There is no such thing as vampires. You really need to be able to distinguish fantasy from reality."

Carlos sighed in defeat, knowing that if Logan was agreeing with James, it was best not to talk about this out loud. He gave Logan a look, telling him they would discuss this later, to which Logan nodded slightly and turned back to his breakfast.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence, the air having become thicker with the tension and stress that had been built up from the momentary discussion. After the dishes were washed and put away, the boys went back to their bedrooms, separating the vampires and hunters, giving them a chance to talk.

The two taller members of BTR showered and got into some pool gear, before heading out the door and down to the pool, where they knew they would be having a long chat. This left the shorter two in apartment 2J alone, giving them the space to discuss their plan of attack.

Carlos walked into the living area and sat down on the orange couch, straightening out the newspaper on the table in front of him. "Logie, do you really think that this may be vampire attack?"

Logan sighed and grabbed a juice box from the fridge for the both of them, before siiting down next to his friend. "Honestly, it's the only possible explanation. I mean you can see all the signs." He pointed towards the guys skin, "His skin is abnormally pale, you can see that there's a significant difference between the picture of his body and the picture with his family." He pointed to the mans eyes on the picture, bringing Carlos' attention to them. "See his eyes, they seem paler and if you look carefully," he said as they both leaned in closer to study the image in front of them, "You can see that his pupils are quite large, meaning his eyes were trying to absorb more light, always seen in a vampire attack."

"And of course the bite marks on either side of his neck." Carlos finished for his, pointing to the bites on both sides of the man's neck. Logan nodded in agreement and looked at Carlos.

"Hey Logan," he asked as he looked at the picture again, "There's two bite marks…"

Logan nodded, not understanding fully where his friend was going, but urging him to continue.

"Wouldn't that mean that we're looking for two vampires instead of one?"

Logan thought for a minute and nodded, his lips tight in thought. He turned to Carlos, whose nerves at the task at hand were written all over his face. Logan sighed and looked up at his friend, announcing the inevitable, "Looks like we're going to have to kill two vampires."

Kendall and James arrived at the pool in their swim trunks and a singlet, their towels hanging over their shoulders. They looked around for somewhere to talk in private and saw a free cabana and they began to head towards it. They sat down and sighed before placing their stuff on the table in between them. Since the day was quite hot, they shut the front of the tent to get some more privacy, obviously not wanting to be overheard. Once they were sure no one was going to listen in on them Kendall turned to James, his cool and collected face vanished and replaced with the fear and worry that he was obviously feeling.

"James, you realise that that guy in the photo was the last guy we FED ON?!"

James grabbed Kendall's shoulders to calm him down, knowing full well how Kendall got when he started to stress. "Of course I know man! I saw the photo too! This is terrible! What are we going to do? I thought we disposed of the body well! Somewhere where no one could find it."

Kendall took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He needed to be a leader right now. He needed to figure out how to tackle this. Once e had taken a few breaths, he felt a lot calmer and began to address the situation. "Well, uh how is the substitute blood going?"

James grabbed his black iPhone and quickly scanned through his texts. "Kelly says she should have it ready in the next few days. If everything goes to plan…"

"Well, obviously, we can't hunt for the next few weeks, that much is clear. We're gonna have to wait until the substitute blood is ready. We can't hunt until this whole story has died down."

James nodded, agreeing with everything that his friend said. He went through his phone and began tapping on the screen. "I'll contact Kelly and tell her that we're going to need the substitute as soon as possible, besides I think we're going to start feeling the need to hunt soon, probably in the next week or so."

Kendall knew his friend was right. He had started to feel the typical signs of blood thirst over the last 2 days. The feeling of the need to drink all the time, even after having more than 2 litres of water in one sitting, the heightened senses and the dreams. The dreams always terrified Kendall because he would see himself killing men, women and children, the victim changing every time he shut his eyes. He had found that the sooner he had taken a drink, the sooner the dreams would disappear. And that was one of the only factors that drove him to let his vampire side take over.

Kendall sighed and looked at the brunette sitting opposite him and sighed, "Let's just hope that we can survive through this. Just be careful okay?"

James nodded his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, "Yeah of course. That's obvious." He ran his hand through his perfectly styled brunette locks, something he only did when he was extremely worried. "But Kendall, what do you mean by 'Let's hope that we survive this'? Is there something we should be worried about?"

Kendall nodded, and swallowed the spit that was in his mouth, obviously nervous. "Well, yeah. Since it's our kill, we don't want them to find out it's us. We just have to lay low for a while ok?"

"Yeah of course! But who Ken? Who?"

Kendall sighed and leaned towards where James was currently sitting, his voice low and frightened, "The Vampire Hunters James. We don't want the Vampire Hunters to find us... If they do, we're dead."


End file.
